Lucy and her story as an ancient
by dimitri'n'roselover
Summary: Lucy is the oldest female vampire, she owns the Volturi, but she has been away because the power got to her head, while she was away, Aro took over the control. she had been dragged back and decides to take power, will she leave again or will she stay!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm not a huge twilight fan like the rest of my friends (they are over obsessed still) but I have enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it just as much xxx**

**Lucy, and her story.**

**Chapter 1: **

I sat at my desk doing an art project that was due in a week's time. I had to do a collage of pictures for a magazine that was big here in New York, these pictures ranged from the bestselling books to albums and CD'S. It wasn't the best job when you didn't have the expensive and good quality pencils and equipments like I would usually be able to afford. The truth is that I am rich but I'm trying to blend in and be like everyone else in this work place but it was proving to be difficult at times like these.

My boss stood at her door way to the office, she was very beautiful for a mortal human, with her brown hair and dark eyes which matched perfectly with all the jewellery and clothes that she wore every day. "Can I see you in my office Lucy, now?"I stood up and picked my art work up knowing that, that was what she wanted to see. I walked to her office gracefully as I usually did and with a lot of people staring after me. What was it with mortals, didn't they know that it was still considered rude to stare just like it was when I was born. I opened her door and stepped in quietly and closed the door behind me.

"Take a seat" she nodded at the seat and I sat down even though it wasn't necessary. She watched me as I removed the work from my hands and put them on her desk. "Oh so you know why you are here" I nodded, I was so used to being called here for this reason. "You are a mind reader" she joked with me, I knew though that there was one called Alice somewhere in this country.

"I wish" I told her.

"Let's see your work" she picked it up and went through the pages. "This isn't the right colour for his skin" she told me.

"I don't have any colours that were right for his skin" I told her.

"Well I guess that we need to get some" I nodded at her.

"I can't afford anything good quality though" I was good at playing this card by now and she smiled hesitantly.

"This is good work so I'll give you $50 to spend on some good quality pencils and two hours for a break, you can go know" I stood up and started for the door, "Don't forget your work" I walked back and picked the paper up and glided out the door.

"Hey how much time as she given you" a good friend of mine shouted across the room.

"Two hours" they gaped at me shocked.

"Can you bring me something back then?"

"Sure"

"Lucy, here is some money bring back an assortment of doughnuts for everyone" I walked up to my boss and took the money out of her hands, thanked her and headed out the door.

~.~

I look around me knowing where I was before I looked at a street sign. I was on 5th street in New York City. It was beautiful here apart from the ongoing traffic, the smells, and the noise. But the trees and the wild life was the best thing about being here, I walked to the park having two hours to do what I wanted. As I walked across the street in front of the park a man in his early fifties drove down the road like he was trying to escape something, he drove into me. In shock I fell to the ground (like the humans do when they get hit by a vehicle) but unlike the mortals I stood up and brushed myself off. I went around to the driver's door and opened it up I started to pull him out of the car until I saw three red eyed people coming towards me, I knew who they were and I didn't like them but, I couldn't move. They walked towards me, bowed and grabbed my arms as soon as they were close enough.

**Well let me know what you think, hope you enjoyedxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy and her story as an ancient:**

**Ok so here is chapter two of the story:**

**I hope that everyone enjoys itxxx**

**Chapter 2:**

I knew at that moment where I would be going and that had to be Voltera. I had been on the run from these people and the place for some time now, but unfortunately it seemed that they had found me. I had tried three possible ways to escape them in that time but decided to give up; I guess that this was my chance to have a quick peek at what was going on there. We got onto a jet which took us into the country Italy and to the main airport. We drove the rest of the way in a fully enclosed and tinted car; I stared out the window so I didn't have to look at these people during the hour's journey. As we got into the town Voltera, a man was standing like a guard making sure that only a few people could get in. He was a mortal human.

He let us go as he saw the people and robes that were with me in the car, of course I could get in, I was wanted in the past time that I had been gone. We went behind the main building so that people didn't see us enter and so we could avoid the bright sun that sat in the centre of the very blue sky. This place had always been beautiful in the many years I had lived here, there were trees full of fruits like apples and it was always green. In the centre of this place there was a massive water fountain and hall where festivals were always held.

"My lady" one of my least favorite guards spoke, his name was Alec.

"What?" I glowered at him.

"We are here".

"I noticed that" I got out of the car and stood up. I looked around in the 'carport', humans would have said it was pitch black but to me it was sort of bright to me and the rest of my kind. They opened a wooden door and led me into a slightly lighter but grey walled building. It still seemed like a jail to me (which was one of the reasons why I had left).s it was a five minute walk until we got to another wooden door, this one was much grander, and one that was most recognized to me also my least favorite. This door was opened and I was pushed in. I closed my eyes. I finally opened them when I had gotten to the centre of the room. As they opened I looked around of the room without looking in front of me. Stone walls surrounded me.

"My sister" the voice was like stone itself.

"Unfortunately" I replied coldly.

"I am glad to see you back once again" I still wasn't looking at him.

As soon as I decided it was time to take a look at him, he moved closer. I snarled and he stood back. He had forgotten his place. He decided he should take a seat, and I knew it had not been in that seat before I had walked in; he had definitely been in my seat.

"My dearest sister, please take a seat".

"I do not need to be asked, I will sit when I want to sit" I stared angrily; I didn't like the fact that he had been sitting in my seat although I had been away. "You forget your place in this world".

"What do you mean?" he took a fain at shock.

"You get the guard to drag me here, when I don't want to be here. You sit in my seat; my seat should always be left with no one in it even with me gone. You think that you can make the commands and kill our race without a problem. There is a very long list of reasons why and that is just the start of it" my face was set into one that shocked my brothers who were in fact younger than me by a fair few hundred years, they were created by the same master I had, until eventually I decided to kill him. In the result I ended up with three brothers all happily younger than me, I had started this whole business which made the race scared of us. But my eldest brother seemed to want to take over and have a huge greed that you could see sparkle in his eyes. I eventually decided that I had to see more of the world that stood around us. Every time I had gone, he tried to take over so eventually decided ii had to come back, and when I did he always acted a god. Markus and Caius were created around the same time, but they were completely different. Caius loved war and death whilst Markus was more peaceful, but there was a pageant in town once a year, called St. Markus day, which was a tale of him defeating the vampire race, which was ironic. But it made the city more at peace.

We had a mixture of us in the group for sure. We also had a very large group of guards which I wasn't so sure that I liked anymore. I walked over to my seat and sat down; I felt the power within it as I did so. I liked the feel of power, which can be a bad thing if you aren't careful, it just felt great. The doors opened quickly, and a young looking (not just in age) girl came through, she stood in the centre of the room and faced me, when her eyes saw me she didn't know what to do. She had brown hair, was tall and thin like the rest of us, she also had bright red eyes, and she was probably only two years in our life.

She faced Aro thinking that he was still the head of the vampire world, "I'm sorry sir to come in here so sudden…" I coughed, in annoyance; whilst I'm here I may as well be the head. The girl looked at me and shied away a tiny bit. Aro looked amused, if it where Caius of Markus he would have probably said "have you got something to say my brother" but because it was me he couldn't. Now I was amused.

The girl looked back at Aro, "there has been a small mishap in a small remote area of Russia…" I coughed again. She stared, I could see the annoyance of a young new born. But still she started over again. "There were a few…"

"There is no respect in this place, I have only been gone for a while and already people are just turning to you to talk", the girl looked shocked.

All through this Caius and Markus were quiet, I could see the amusement on Caius's face, but Markus did not let off any emotions.

"Beg my pardon my lady?"

"I sit in the head chair if you do not notice!" I could feel the heat burn through me; it was the heat of a burning angry fire.

"I…I…."

"Peace my sister" Aro said calmly.

"This answers my thoughts, brother you have definitely taken control of this place and I do not like it one bit", the girl was scared. "I will always be the head and I have earned my respect being the oldest female alive. So you are not to take over even if I am gone, I like to know what is going on before you take action, you hear me!"

"Yes my sister I do but".

"Don't you get me or something?"

"What do you have to say my dear?"

"I am sorry my lady, I just assumed that. I didn't know that it was the head chair, I thought that his lordship Aro was the head, I didn't know". If she were human she would have run out in tears.

"There, there my child, it is not your fault. You are young still, only two and that, you will learn and when you do you shall be better than others" he smiled gently.

I was annoyed but I recomposed myself, "What is it you came in here for?" I said with my high authority voice.

She didn't look sure of whether or not to go on, I nodded. "In Russia a group of vampires got into a fight over humans, they attacked and were seen by the naked eye of around 20 humans, during the day. It is all over the papers and magazines and there was something on it on a news station", this was bad. "Jane and a few others have gone to sort it out…"

"By who"? I asked.

"His lordships, Aro" she didn't look sure.

"Continue" I nodded again.

"They will be back within a few days" with that she bowed and walked out of the room carefully, until the door slammed shut behind her.

"That wasn't all was it" he looked at me.

"You are most intimidating sister".

I stood up; "I am going to go and hunt" they stood up, "by myself".

"My sister, there was a reason why you are here, please take a seat" I stood still; I didn't feel like sitting especially when I was getting hungry and crabby. "It was good timing by the sound of it" damn it I forgot he could read minds by the touch of someone, gross how does his wife cope in bed? "We know that you are the head and everything but, you need to settle down with someone of our kind".

"Excuse me!"

"We all think that it is…"

I was glad I was standing, at that we didn't need to breath, because I just had to get out of there. I sprinted out of the door that I hurriedly opened. How could they say that, they obviously felt more powerful than, me?

twific

The hunting felt so great, the blood was so good, I remember at work someone saying that humans taste like chicken, well I didn't think so, not that I really knew what it tasted like I was more in it for the blood. I felt calmer than I had before; I had been gone for around about a day or so. I ran back to Voltera, my once home, I decided that I shouldn't go home to New York quite yet as because there were a few conflicts that had to be settled beforehand.

I arrived at Voltera with happy feelings inside me. There were a number of people that were given gifts from when they turned; I was one of those people. I could control elements, but not all of them only fire, air and spirit. But I was only missing out on earth and water, what good were they anyway, I thought about that and realized that you could do a lot with them put together. People were wondering around the markets by their freshly produced farm food, I loved wondering around the markets and seeing the happy faces. I wasn't usually mad; I was actually mostly kind I hated to be grumpy. I walked to the palace in the shadows of the wonderful trees. The smell of grass, plants and well, people, helped with the happy mood, the smell was overwhelming.

I was greeted at the big doors by two guard members. They opened the doors and bowed to me, I smiled back cheerfully. As I walked in Alec stood there talking to Jane, one of the vampires I absolutely hated. She liked my brother to much along with one of the other gifted vampires who acted like a shield. They looked after my brother too much, the shield girl I think was called Renata, she always stands behind my brother like he is so special. God I hated Alec though. One of the others that stood nearby was called Felix, he was always happy and flirty, but with his good looks he could afford to be.

"Ah Lucy my lady" I smiled at his beautiful laugh and smile, Jane looked madder, suddenly a line from a song came into my head, If looks could kill id be in trouble by now… sounded about right.

"Felix, it's been far too long" the look on Alec's face was priceless. I gave Felix a quick hug, "You wouldn't happen to know where my horrible brothers are, would you?"

"I have just got back, I think we are supposed to go see them in a minute, so you can come with us" he looked so cute.

"Why not" said I.

**Ok so tell me what you thought of the story…. And thanks for readingxxx**


End file.
